Le prince des ombres
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson "Que vienne à moi" de Manau : Quand les mots d'une vieille ballade oubliée font écho aux tourments enfouis du prince de la Mirkwood.


Les prince des ombres

(_Lord of the Rings_)

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoie-ci avec une nouvelle fiction sur Legolas, une songfic cette fois. Un jour en faisant mon ménage, j'étais en train d'écouter cette chanson et je pensais vaguement aux films du Seigneur des Anneaux en même temps. Bien sûr avec mon esprit dérangé, les paroles ne m'ont pas fait penser à Smaug mais bien à Legolas. Difficile néanmoins de citer cette chanson sans faire une toute petite allusion au dragon, mais vraiment toute petite ^^.

Ici j'ai décidé de lier directement les paroles à mon histoire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? En tout cas j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qui traînent peut-être encore dans cet écrit.

Je remercie La plume d'Elena pour avoir accepté d'être ma beta sur cette fic !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres. Tout ce qui concerne la chanson appartient au groupe Manau.

* * *

Une sombre pénombre régnait dans la pièce où la seule fenêtre ne s'ouvrait que sur la nuit noire. Le ciel nuageux ne laissait pas entrevoir la lune, pas plus que les étoiles. La pâle lueur d'une bougie, posée sur l'une des tables, léchait les ténèbres en projetant des ombres vacillantes sur le sol. La flamme aux couleurs orangées était juste suffisante pour éclairer les mots perdus sur les parchemins froissés, usés par le temps, qui étaient posés sans ordre apparent sur le bois sombre. Legolas émit un profond soupir qui brisa le silence du lieu et fit s'incliner la flamme jaunâtre. Le prince de la Mirkwood ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il était venue ici. Un besoin de recueillement, de solitude, une profonde mélancolie l'avaient poussé dans cette pièce un peu oubliée du palais de Thranduil. Cette vieille bibliothèque étriquée, depuis longtemps délaissée pour une plus récente, plus spacieuse. Mais elle recelait encore quelques vieux parchemins sans âges, et surtout il y avait cette atmosphère. Cette odeur de poussière parfumée aux senteurs de bois, ce sentiment de solitude et d'isolement face aux murs d'écorce noueuse. Parfois, quand Legolas en ressentait le besoin, il aimait venir se terrer dans cette pièce qui semblait l'accueillir comme une mère accueille son enfant dans ses bras, chaleureusement. Alors le prince prenait quelques parchemins au hasard sur les étagères poussiéreuses, il se pelotonnait sur l'un des bancs grinçants, de préférence face à la fenêtre, et il oubliait. Il oubliait le temps défilant, la tâche de prince qui était sienne. Dans ce monde solitaire aux odeurs de bois vieillit, Legolas oubliait qui il était, juste pour quelques instants de tranquillité totale, d'égarement même.

L'elfe reposa le parchemin qu'il lisait jusqu'alors. C'était une veille ballade écrite dans un dialecte oublié par un artiste sans nom. Rien de bien extraordinaire, une histoire de créature des ombres, triste et mélancolique. Entre les lignes on pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Mais Legolas ressentait un certain malaise face à ces mots qui semblaient faire étrangement écho à sa propre vie. Après s'être perdu un instant dans ses pensées, en contemplant la flamme de la bougie, l'elfe se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin et entreprit d'en relire les vers. Puisqu'ils étaient dans un dialecte ancien, il devait parfois faire des efforts pour traduire, mais il saisissait correctement l'ensemble du texte.

_Il a le cœur fendu, assis là-bas dans la nuit  
Seul entouré par l'odeur de la mort qui lui sourit  
Il a la haine dans ses veines remplies de mépris  
Tout son corps, son esprit, saignent de ne pas connaître l'oubli  
Il a son âme qui réclame que des pleures et des larmes  
Et des femmes qui avant de mourir le supplient  
Il a le sang bouillonnant et du feu dans ses yeux  
Cette horreur, cette peur qui le définit_

L'assassin de la Mirkwood avait vraiment la sensation que ce premier complet parlait directement de lui. Certes il n'avait jamais eu à tuer de _femmes_ sans défenses, mais à part ça... _Le cœur fendu_ par son éternité d'entraînement et de servitude envers le roi, son père. Par cette solitude éloignée que lui imposait son statut de prince assassin. _L'odeur de la mort_, celle qu'il répandait autour de lui, ou celle qu'il côtoyait toujours d'un peu trop près, qui le frôlait à chaque lame adverse qui griffait sa peau d'albâtre. Son _sang bouillonnant _de _la haine_ qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de ses ennemis, et _du_ _mépris _qu'il ressentait pour ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs à son rang royal. La culpabilité d'avoir ôté tant de fois la vie d'autrui, car jamais il ne _connaîtrait l'oubli_. Legolas se souviendrait, pour l'éternité de sa vie, de chaque visage, de chaque cri. Et pourtant, _son âme_ qui désormais réclamait toujours plus _des pleures et des larmes. _Car c'était maintenant inscrit dans sa nature profonde, cette satisfaction quand l'ennemi tombe, cette fierté malsaine d'être le bourreau d'une vie. Quant à _la nuit_, elle semblait être la seule à l'accepter tel qu'il était, car il n'inspirait que _l'horreur_ et _la peur_, aussi bien chez ses ennemis que chez ces semblables. Legolas était sûr d'une chose ici, aucun autre mot ne le résumait mieux que ceux-là.

_La bête est là, la bête avance, la bête sait que l'amour ne fait pas partie de son récit  
La bête sait bien qu'il n'est que de vérité  
Près de ces écrits anciens que les hommes ont un jour gravé  
Là sous ces pierres, ces œufs venus de l'enfer  
Qui ne sont pour lui que du malheur envoûté de magie  
Ces mégalithes, ces cercles si magnifiques  
Couvent sur ces terres comme s'ils attendaient le moment critique_

Le prince eut un pâle sourire en lisant ces quelques vers, ils évoquaient si bien Smaug... Pourtant même ici, Legolas arrivait à se voir entre les lignes d'encre vieillie sur ce parchemin froissé. S'il remplaçait les _œufs_ par des dagues, ces armes source de _son malheur_, symbole de ce qu'il était, du rôle de tueur qu'il devait jouer. Et il craignait ce _moment critique_ où il ne supporterait plus tout cela. Si un jour il en arrivait à se détester lui-même, à préférer rejoindre les Valar plutôt que de continuer cette vie de meurtres sanglants. Alors parfois, comme maintenant, il venait chercher un peu de réconfort dans ces _écrits anciens _qui l'apaisaient, mais lui rappelaient aussi douloureusement sa solitude. Car plus que tout c'étaient ces quelques mots : ''_l'amour ne fait pas partie de son récit_'' qui soulevaient tant le cœur meurtri du prince. Il savait que c'était là sa _vérité_, qui voudrait d'un assassin toujours en mission risquant sa vie et détruisant celle des autres ? Et de toute façon c'était un sentiment qui lui était interdit pour tant de raisons, pour tous les dangers qu'il représentait pour son rang.

_Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés__  
__Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé __  
__Si je vis toute une éternité__  
__Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer_

Et ces vers qui faisaient directement écho aux précédents, révélant l'état d'esprit du prince aussi sûrement que s'il les avait écrits lui-même. Car malgré le fait que _l'éternité_ soit sa durée de vie, il _ne savait pas comment aimer_. Voilà le vrai problème, jamais on ne lui avait appris, pas même l'amour d'un enfant envers son père. À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Legolas n'était qu'un assassin, les seules choses qu'il devait aimer et servir c'était ses armes, sa terre et son royaume. Résultat le voilà _délaissé_, seul au milieu des _plaintes_ de ceux qu'il avait tués.

_Dans le brouillard, là-bas plongé dans le noir  
Au pied d'un vieux chêne il attend à l'affût du moindre bruit  
Les chants, les cris, les plaintes de la forêt  
Toutes les prophéties portées par les vents sous des temps mauvais  
Et puis le froid qui fouette son épiderme  
Esclave ici-bas il ne connaît pas la chaleur d'un lit_

Ainsi, l'assassin royal évoluait en solitaire, dans le _brouillard_ de son propre esprit, envahi de doutes, de peurs et de souffrances. Dans le _froid _qui engourdissait toujours un peu plus son âme déjà perdue dans le _noir. _Mais Legolas avait appris à apprivoiser ses propres démons, il avait oublié les sensations de bien-être, de bonheur, et de _chaleur_. Ou bien peut-être ne les avait-il jamais connu ? Le prince leva son regard du parchemin usé, et observa un moment l'ombre d'un _vieux chêne_ qui se profilait derrière l'unique fenêtre. Mais après tout, peu importait, car il n'était que l'_esclave_ de cette _forêt_. Il appréciait la Mirkwood, c'était son foyer. Il en connaissait chaque _bruit_, tous les _chants_ que le vent faisait s'élever entre les branches. Mais il entendait aussi ses _plaintes_, ses _cris_ d'agonie, comme autant de _prophéties_ qui annonçaient toujours plus l'arrivée du Mal qui léchait déjà ses frontières. Legolas savait que son rôle était de protéger cette forêt, et quel qu'en soit le prix, il l'accomplirait. C'était sa fierté autant que sa perte.

_Il est si seul mais maître de son domaine  
Et rien ni personne ici ne pourra lui briser ses chaînes  
L'animal pleure, l'animal hurle  
L'animal se contente de se cacher sous des monticules  
Esprit maudit, esprit fort et maléfique  
En dessous des cris, des paroles des incantations druidiques_

Le prince assassin se savait _seul_, mais toujours la forêt et la nuit l'accueilleraient comme leur enfant. L'ombre des grands arbres était son _domaine_, il en était le _maître_, mais aussi le serviteur. De lourdes _chaînes_ le liaient à ces terres et à son rôle de tueur. _Rien ni personne_ ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Il était condamné à rester dans les ténèbres de la solitude, partagé entre sa fierté et sa culpabilité. Parfois il se sentait comme un _animal_ sauvage en cage, il avait envie de _hurler_, de _crier_, de _pleurer_ même. Mais si Legolas se savait _maudit_ par son destin, il y trouvait aussi son courage. Son esprit était _fort_, car toujours il côtoyait le revers _maléfique_ du fait d'être un tueur. Pourtant il restait intègre au prix d'une lutte, à chaque meurtre renouvelée, pour garder sa morale et ses valeurs. Le prince pouvait endurer tout cela, car il savait que la forêt récompenserait avec reconnaissance son gardien. Et quand le vent agitait dans un frémissement les branches, Legolas pouvait entendre s'élever ces murmures, presque des _paroles_, de remerciement et de réconfort.

_Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés  
Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé  
Si je vis toute une éternité  
Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer_

Malgré tout, Legolas ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de ressentir remords et regrets. Car même en une _éternité_ de vie il _ne saurait pas se faire aimer_. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une âme _damnée_, _délaissée_ dans les ombres. Un _souffle_ de vent, plus violent que les autres, fit ciller la flamme de la bougie et craquer le bois des murs en une_ plainte_ déchirante. Le tout faisant écho aux conflits qui agitaient le prince elfique.

_Si le bonheur n'a pu s'étaler ici__  
__C'est que le prêcheur est devenu son meilleur ennemi__  
__Il saigne encore, mordu par sa vérité__  
__Prisonnier d'un corps dont il n'a jamais voulu habiter__  
__Les coups de fouet, les croix brûlées sur son dos__  
__Tous ces souvenirs, ces plaies nous racontent ce qu'il a subi_

Car son cœur _saignait_, maintenant que ces mots estompés par les années lui avaient fait clairement comprendre _sa vérité_. Celle d'un être des ombres, écarté à jamais des chemins lumineux menant à un _bonheur_ simple et pur. Un _prêcheur_ au service de la mort en personne, _prisonnier_ de ce corps et de ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Un destin qu'il _subissait_, les _coups_, les _plaies_ et autres _brûlures_ qui marbraient sa peau en étaient autant de témoins. Chacune de ses cicatrices _racontait_ une histoire, dont Legolas se _souviendrait_ aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Ces deux entailles qui formaient une _croix_ sur le devant de son épaule droite. Il avait récolté la plus ancienne durant ses longues heures d'entraînement, la plus récente lors d'un combat difficile. Cette estafilade qui barrait son _dos_ de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, reste de son duel avec un _ennemi_ particulièrement dangereux. Tout son corps n'était qu'un tableau où se dévoilaient ces marques, comme autant de rappels douloureux de son rôle d'assassin.

_Des villageois qui ont voulu le tuer  
Ils n'ont fait que des pas de géants vers la mort sans se douter_

_Mais cet homme sait, cet homme souvent se raconte  
Cet homme n'oublie pas ce qu'il était avant d'être le fruit  
Cet être aimé, tué, violé par la honte  
Sous la canopée percée la lune a trouvé son petit._

Le prince elfique fit une pause dans sa lecture, il calma son esprit agité de tourments, respira doucement. Puis il balada à nouveau ses yeux sur ce parchemin jauni par le temps. Quand il lut le dernier complet il pensa tout d'abord qu'à ce moment, les mots s'éloignaient enfin de sa propre vie. Il ne tuait pas de _villageois_ innocents, uniquement des êtres dont existence même était une _honte_ pour la Terre du Milieu. Et chaque _pas_ que feraient ces créatures s'approchant de la Mirkwood, et donc de lui, les rapprocheraient d'une _mort_ certaine sous ses dagues et ses flèches. Mais Legolas _n'oubliait pas_ que l'assassin n'était qu'une vision de son rôle. Il se _savait_ être avant tout un gardien, la main armée guidée par la forêt elle-même. Et derrière la fenêtre les nuages s'écartèrent, pour laisser la _lune_ _percer_ la _canopée_ et éclairer son enfant de sa lumière argentée.

_Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés  
Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé  
Si je vis toute une éternité  
Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer  
_

Désormais, la pièce étriquée de l'ancienne bibliothèque était éclairée par la lune, trônant en reine dans un ciel sans nuages et avec les étoiles pour suite. Les murs étaient toujours plongés dans les ombres, mais celles-ci semblaient bien moins menaçantes et étouffantes. L'elfe se leva pour ranger les parchemins qu'il avait éparpillés sur la table de bois poli par les années. Son mouvement fit s'éteindre la flamme fragile de la bougie, mais dans la clarté de la lune, elle n'était plus nécessaire. Et puis Legolas connaissait par cœur les rayonnages de cette bibliothèque désuète, qui l'accueillait pourtant affectueusement à chacune de ses visites. Le prince elfique reposa le parchemin, garant de ces quelques mots qui l'avait tant secoué, à la place exacte où il l'avait trouvé. Durant des heures il était resté ici, penché sur cette vieille ballade bien trop proche de sa propre vie. Ces vers, il lui avait meurtri le cœur et l'esprit, ravivant ses pires souvenirs, ses doutes et ses douleurs. Ils l'avaient fait se perdre dans ses propres ombres, pour mieux l'en sortir.

_Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés  
Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé  
Si je vis toute une éternité  
Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer  
_

Legolas releva son regard vers la lune et sourit, un petit sourire doux et calme. Il savait, il avait compris. Il était un elfe des bois, un prince héritier, un assassin esclave de son rôle. Mais il était surtout le gardien de cette forêt et l'enfant de la lune. Il vivrait dans les ombres, seul, car telles étaient sa place et sa fierté. L'elfe sortit de la petite pièce d'un pas déterminé, il était temps qu'il reparte assumer son rôle. Legolas gagna les ténèbres du couloir désert, une douce mélancolie accrochée au cœur, une simple nostalgie qui jamais ne le quitterait. Pour l'éternité de son existence, sans autre amour que celui de la nuit, il serait le prince et l'assassin de la Mirkwood.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)


End file.
